


Kiss It Better

by Winchester666



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Butt Pinching, Hickeys, Just general loving, thigh biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester666/pseuds/Winchester666
Summary: Eggsy's not feeling so great about his appearance after an injury puts him out of commission. But Harry is going to fix that.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



"You, my dear, have what have to be the world's most comfortable thighs." Harry murmured, his cheek smushed and glasses askew as he pillowed his head on said thighs.

"Comfy as they might be, it's getting a damn bit hard to squeeze them into anything tighter than a pair of jeans."Eggsy answered, carding the fingers of one hand lightly through the ungodly-soft waves of Harry's chestnut hair while the fingers of the other plucked at a loose thread on his sweat pants. "Being laid up ain't been kind to me."

Harry snorted mildly with amusement and rolled onto his back to gaze up at the younger man. "On the contrary, Eggsy. Besides, I happen to know a rather capable tailor."

"Aw, fuck off."

"I will not." Harry's sitting up then, his hair a tousled mess. "Come on then, trackies off, let's see what you're on about; all this unkindness that's been done to you, and I'll see if I can't do something about it."

Eggsy's cheeks flushed pink, and he couldn't help squirming slightly under Harry's gaze. "Fine, it ain't unkindness. But it's all soft."

The gentlest of smiles graced Harry's lips and he leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to Eggsy's lips, one arm wrapping around and behind to pinch lightly at Eggsy's bottom. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

That gets a laugh out of him, following the indignant squawk from having his arse pinched."You're such a shit, Harry. Get off."

"Not until I've made you realize how absolutely stunning you are, soft or solid." Harry's fingers dipped beneath Eggsy's waistband then and started working on tugging the ridiculous sweat pants down over his rear and along those gorgeous thighs.

"Harry..."Eggsy tipped his head back against the sofa, shutting his eyes and sighing, knowing there was no point at all in arguing with him.

Harry let himself sink onto the floor in front of the sofa, still dragging Eggsy's pants along with him until they had pooled around his ankles. He knew his knees, and likely his back too, would not thank him for this later, but that was what Eggsy and his magic fingers were for. Troublesome trousers finally out of the way, Harry took a moment to let his eyes roam over Eggsy's lower half. Despite all his protests, Eggsy's cock was showing signs of interest, creating a lump in his pants that Harry was eager to put his mouth on. Yet he restrained himself. He had a different mission in mind, one less about getting Eggsy off and more about worshipping his body.

"C'mon, Haz. No playing around." Eggsy urged, running his fingers blindly though Harry's hair, trying to guide him to where he wanted.

Obediently, Harry followed the guiding hand, though he stopped just short of his intended destination, bowing his head to sink his teeth into a spot midway up Eggsy's thigh. A sharp gasp fell from Eggsy's lips as his eyes shot open and he gazed down at Harry with a look of shock. 

"Did you just fucking bite me?" He asked incredulously. 

Harry batted his eyes and sucked hard at the spot before drawing away, leaving a delicious purpling mark. "I did. Did you not like it?"

Eggsy bit his lip and gave the hair in his fist a light tug. "Do it again?"

And Harry did.


End file.
